Surat cinta gue!
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Len Kagamine, cowok tampan kelas kakap menjadi tenar akhir-akhir ini. Rin Kagamine diam-diam menyimpan rasa suka kepada Len/ Kagamine Twins/ Fic vocaloid pertama.


Vocaloid is belongs to Yamaha and Cripton Media

"**Surat cinta gue!"**

( c ) Hitomi Sakurako

**Len Kagamine, cowok tampan kelas kakap menjadi tenar akhir-akhir ini. Rin Kagamine diam-diam menyimpan rasa suka kepada Len/ Kagamine Twins/ Fic vocaloid pertama.**

.

.

Suara bel masuk menyadarkan Rin dari lamunannya. Ia membereskan beberapa bukunya yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Pagi ini ia harus belajar karena jam pertama akan ada ujian. Ditambah lagi, ia tidak belajar semalaman karena ketiduran.

"Rin! Ah, ternyata benar kamu!" seru Miku sambil menepuk bahu Rin.

Rin berbalik menghadap Miku. "Miku, kau membuatku kaget! Ada apa?"

"Apa aku boleh meminjam catatanmu?"

"Catatan yang mana?" Tanya Rin.

"Yang kemarin _sensei_ berikan! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Tapi aku tidak memperhatikan pelajaran karena Mikuo!" Miku merengut kesal.

"Mikuo? Kenapa dengannya?" Rin mulai penasaran dengan cerita Miku.

"Kemarin aku terus-terusan memperhatikannya. Suara _sensei _seperti alunan biola di telingaku, sesekali ada suara berisik dari seisi kelas bagaikan kicau burung bagiku. Gesekan pulpen dan kertas yang beradu itu seperti suara gesekan daun yang tertiup angin. Pokoknya aku hanya memperhatikan Mikuo dan dunia serasa hanya milikku seorang…"

"A-apa kau sedang berpuisi?" ucap Rin heran.

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku akan menuangkan semua yang ada dipikiranku ke surat cinta…"

"Oh, berjuanglah, Miku! Ini bukunya!" ucap Rin sambil menyerahkan buku catatannya kepada Miku.

"Hm, terima kasih!" Miku berlari meninggalkan Rin.

"Menuangkan rasa suka ke surat cinta…" gumam Rin.

.

.

Dengan ini berakhirlah ujian yang menyusahkan itu. Rin melangkah keluar kelas untuk menaruh bukunya di loker atau mungkin ia bisa bertemu Miku di jalan. Langkah Rin tiba-tiba terhenti ketika matanya menatap Len Kagamine, sang pangeran sekolah. Seperti biasa, Len dikerubungi beberapa anak cewek yang merupakan penggemarnya.

"Seperti biasa, populer dan semakin tampan!" gumam Rin. Rin menyukainya. Dia menyukai Len tepat pada semester pertama memasuki SMA. Awalnya Rin menganggap ini hal biasa, lama kelamaan ia mulai menyukainya karena Len pernah membantunya sekali.

"Tidak mungkin! Len-_kun_ itu terkenal…" Rin melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lokernya.

.

.

"Kutuliskan tiga patah kata yang selama ini selalu tertanam di dalam hatiku. Aku mencin-"

Brak! Rin meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja dengan keras. "Kacau! Aku tidak bisa berpikir! Tapi Miku juga mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat surat." gerutunya. Jarinya mengatuk di atas meja. Ia menatap langit-lagit ruang kelasnya, sesekali menatap jam dinding yang terpajang di depan kelas. Ia tidak menyangka waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Sudah sore. Aku tidak menyangka waktuku terkuras demi surat ini." Rin menatap selembar kertas yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Yah, itu adalah surat cinta yang -rencananya- dibuat untuk Len Kagamine. Tapi tapi, sudah sejak siang tadi ia memikirkan isi surat itu, hingga sore ini ia bahkan belum selesai menuliskannya.

Rin berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menginjak beberapa bulatan kertas yang beberapa kali –diremas dan dibuang– Rin ketika ia membuat kesalahan menulis lagi. Rin bahkan tidak bisa menghitung jumlahnya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang sebelum kemalaman!" Rin meraih tasnya dan melangkah keluar kelas.

Brak! Rin menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Ada orang?" gumam Rin.

Puk! Seseorang menyentuh pundak Rin. "Oh, Rin-_san_! Kau belum pulang?"

Rin berbalik cepat. "Ah, Len-_kun_! I-iya. Aku sedang menulis surat."

"Surat? Surat apa? Jangan bilang surat cinta!" ucap Len.

"_A-ano_, benar! Itu surat cinta!" wajah Rin memerah seketika.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Hah, a-aku tidak bisa bicara…" ucap Rin gugup.

"Hoh, tidak apa-apa. Yak, aku harus segera pulang. Kau juga harus segera pulang. Tidak baik gadis sepertimu berjalan malam-malam!" Len berlari meninggalkan Rin.

'Aku pasti menyerahkannya besok!' batin Rin.

.

.

Esok harinya~

Len berjalan sambil membaca bukunya di koridor. Tiba-tiba ia menatap Rin yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Rin-san!" ucap Len.

"Oh, Len-kun." Rin tersenyum ramah.

"Kebetulan bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin memberikan ini." Len menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Rin.

"Hah?" Rin agak terkejut karena mengira surat itu adalah surat cinta Len untuknya. "Apa ini?"

"Surat. Ini dari Mikuo!" ucap Len asal-asalan. Ia merasa agak aneh menyerahkan surat Mikuo kepada Rin.

"Oh, untukku?" Rin menerima surat itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang yang kau sukai adalah Mikuo!" ucap Len dengan nada kecewa.

"Eh, apa? A-aku tidak…" Rin berusaha meyakinkan Len.

"Yah, aku pergi dulu…"

Rin berlari menuju loker buku Len. Ia mengeluarkan surat cintanya dari dalam saku dan menaruhnya di dalam loker Len.

"Kumohon meski kau tidak menyukaiku, kuharap kau menerima suratku ini!" bisik Rin seolah sedang berdoa.

.

.

"Rin! Rupanya kau ada di sini!" seru Miku sambil memeluk leher Rin dari belakang.

"Miku, kau selalu mengagetkanku!" gerutu Rin. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saku. Ia merasa cuaca pagi ini sangat dingin sehingga ia terus-terusan membenamkan tangannya di dalam saku. Begitu tangannya keluar, surat yang tadi diserahkan Len terjatuh tanpa Rin sadari. "Kemarin kau juga mengagetkanku. Aku heran dengan tingkahmu."

Disaat Rin bicara, Miku memungut surat yang jatuh itu. "Ah, surat!" Tanpa berpikir, Miku membuka surat itu dan membacanya. "Hebat! Ini surat cinta!" seru Miku.

Rin menyadari bahwa Miku sedang membaca suratnya dan berusaha merebutnya.

"Eh, dari Mikuo?" Tanya Miku.

"Itu, tadi Len memberikannya padaku tadi pagi."

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau Mikuo menyukaimu, Rin…" ucap Miku sedih. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu…" Miku menyerahkan surat itu pada Rin dan berlalu pergi.

"M-Miku! _Chotto_!"

Di jalan menuju kelas, Miku bertemu dengan Mikuo. Miku menghembuskan napas kecewa.

"Oh, Miku. Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau biasanya lebih ceria. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu murung!"

Miku menajamkan matanya. "Kau punya orang yang kau suka?"

"Hah? Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu?" Mikuo menjadi malu.

"Apa kau suka pada seseorang? Seperti kau menyukai Rin…"

Mikuo menahan tawa. "Ukh! Apa? Rin? Aku suka pada seseorang dan itu bukan Rin…" ucap Mikuo.

"_H-hontou ni_?"

.

.

"Rin! Oi! Rin!" teriak Len sambil berlari mencari Rin di beberapa kelas. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. "Ia pasti sudah pulang, tapi biasanya ia pulang agak telat." Len menatap selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Rin membereskan bukunya. Ia menatap jam yang ada di perpustakaan. "Seperti biasanya aku pulang telat. Tapi, apa Miku marah padaku? Padahal aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan surat itu…"

"Rin! Rin!" teriak Len menggema di koridor dekat perpustakaan.

"Suara itu… Len-_kun_?"

Brak! Len berlari memasuki perpustakaan. "Riiin!" teriak Len lagi. Len menatap sekeliling. Matanya menatap Rin yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela perpustakaan.

"Len-_kun_? Kenapa kau mencariku?" Rin tampak heran dengan tingkah Len.

"Ini! Ini!" Len menyerahkan surat yang ada di tangannya kepada Rin.

"Ini, 'kan… Suratku…" ucap Rin dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau yang mengirimkannya, 'kan?"

"Iya. Maaf…" ucap Rin.

"Maafkan aku!" teriak Len.

"Eh, kenapa kau meminta maaf?" ucap Rin heran.

"Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kau menyukaiku."

"Eh, itu! Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak semester pertama masuk sekolah. Tapi aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya karena kau itu terkenal…"

"Aku pikir kau menyukai Mikuo!" ucap Len.

Rin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya…"

"_Souka_. Syukurlah!" ucap Len tenang.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Karena aku juga menyukaimu. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa surat itu untukku!" ucap Len sambil menggenggam tangan Rin.

Rin tersenyum bahagia. "Syukurlah~"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan surat Mikuo pagi itu?" Tanya Len.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi sepertinya dia agak malu memberikannya langsung padaku!" ucap Miku di depan pintu perpustakaan. Ia tampak sedang bersama Mikuo.

"Miku!" seru Rin.

"Aku harap kau tidak salah paham dengannya, Len!" teriak Miku.

Len menatap Rin. "Tidak. Karena aku mencintainya…"

"Yosh! Ayo, pulang!" seru mereka berempat.

**-END-**

Satu kata untuk fic ini, TIDAK JELAS. Maaf T.T

Ini adalah fic vocaloid pertamaku.

Sign,

Hitomi Sakurako


End file.
